The Pound Puppies Movie
''The Pound Puppies Movie ''is a fan-made feature film written by Jlee99, based upon the original television series. Plot The Pound Puppies, led by Cooler, are a group of dogs who specialize in finding families for puppies in need. They are aided by Holly, an eleven-year old girl who possesses Puppy Power, an ability that allows humans to communicate with animals, mainly dogs and cats. Their only villains known in existence are Holly's cruel aunt Katrina Stoneheart, her equally evil daughter Brattina, and their pet Siamese cat Catgut. After rescuing an American cocker spaniel named Lady from Katrina’s clutches, the Pound Puppies receive a message in a bottle from Rudy, a Golden Retriever who is lost in the jungles of Africa and is kidnapped by three crooks -- Scavenger, Bait, and Scumbag -- who are planning to steal a diamond from an African museum. Horrified by this, Cooler, Holly, and the rest of the Pound Puppies embark on a mission to rescue Rudy, tagging Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut along for the ride. The puppies and Holly soon catch a plane to Africa. After arriving in Africa, the puppies and Holly settle in for the night, and the next morning, they stumble upon a vicious crocodile, which Cooler saves the gang from. Meanwhile, the three crooks plan to use Rudy as bait in order to steal the diamond, but Rudy refuses to help them. Scavenger convinces Rudy that she can go back home if she helps them steal the diamond. Desperate to see her family again, Rudy reluctantly agrees. While trapped in the desert, the puppies and Holly collapse due to dehydration. A moment later, they are found by Katrina and her gang, who are riding in her latest invention: the Compactor Tractor 2000. This leads to a chase through the jungle, where Nose Marie is cornered by the Tractor’s claws. As Katrina plans to vaporize Nose Marie, she is then rescued by Cooler, dressed up as Tarzan. The chase suddenly comes to a close as the Tractor malfunctions, landing the whole gang inside a set of rapids, which leads them to a huge waterfall. At midnight, Holly finds Brattina and tells her everything that happened so far. As a thunderstorm grows worse, the two girls soon get washed away by a huge wave. After Holly kills a huge anaconda while in the water, she is soon washed away again, this time on shore. Holly finds Brattina near a waterfall and saves her from approaching doom. Brattina thanks Holly for rescuing her and apologizes for treating her and the puppies like dirt. Holly accepts her apology, and soon makes their way back to the puppies, who finds them. Holly is then found by a now-furious Katrina, who scolds her for stealing her credit card and passport in order to pay for the gang’s flight and running off with the puppies. Now angry, both Holly and Brattina scold Katrina for treating the both of them horribly and tells her that she is a terrible aunt. Brattina punches Katrina in the face and leaves both her and Catgut behind. The puppies also accuse Holly for stealing Katrina’s belongings, and Nose Marie sends Holly to a spare room. A few moments later, Holly runs away, feeling that her friends no longer trusted her. Meanwhile, the crooks and Rudy arrive at the museum. Inside, they find the diamond and enlists Rudy to smash the case with a baseball bat. After police officers raid the museum, the crooks escape, leaving Rudy behind with the diamond in her paws. The officers catch Rudy and she is sent to prison. Back in Katrina’s Puppy Pound, both Katrina and Catgut stumble upon the Pound Puppies’ secret headquarters, which is located underneath the pound. A confused Katrina explores HQ and later sees the monitors in the monitor room. She watches a series of memories involving Katrina’s cruel acts and selfishness towards Holly and the puppies. Katrina, now remorseful, wants to redeem herself, and in doing so, she flies back to Africa using one of her inventions: the Copto-Catcher. Back in Africa, the puppies try to fly off to find Holly using Howler’s latest invention: the Pup-Plane. The plan backfires as the Pup-Plane slowly starts to break apart. The puppies are then saved by Katrina inside the Copto-Catcher. Now possessing Puppy Power, Katrina apologizes to the puppies and joins them in their mission to find Holly. Meanwhile, Holly is being chased by a herd of lions, and gets cornered by one of them. She is then saved by Katrina and the puppies, just in the nick of time. Both Katrina and Holly apologize to each other and agree to put their differences aside. Together, they fly off to rescue Rudy. Rudy tries to escape from prison, but the three crooks bail her out so that she can get captured again. They soon hold her hostage as they plan to flee from Africa with the diamond in their hands. The puppies finally confront the crooks, beginning a wild chase through Durban and proceeding to the United States, where they come face to face with the crooks. Holly, Cooler, and Katrina grab Rudy and flees with the rest of the gang. The crooks are then found by the police and are taken to prison. The gang delivers Rudy back to her family, both Holly and Katrina reconcile, Brattina, Katrina and Catgut are now members of the Pound Puppies, Holly is given her pound back, and the puppies celebrate their completion of their mission. Elements and references used from the original series Many references and elements in the film were borrowed from the original series. * In the film, Holly, kept her bouffant haircut and blue scarf from Season 1, while her aquamarine long-sleeve shirt, coral-pink headband, and pants from Season 2 remained in use. * The opening scene featuring Whopper in a dream sequence pays homage to Goodnight, Sweet Pups. * The puppies' doghouses from Season 1 were given slightly modified designs. * The title sequence combines the two opening sequences from the two seasons. * Penelope makes a cameo appearance. * Toots makes a cameo appearance. * Candy, Mandy, and Andy make cameo appearances, along with Lucy and Rusty. * Beazer makes a cameo appearance. * Cheep-Cheep makes a cameo appearance. * Katrina's invention, the Compactor Tractor 2000, is a modified version of the original Compactor Tractor from King Whopper. * The Copto-Catcher from Where Do Puppies Come From? plays an important role in the film's main climax. * A statue of Millicent Trueblood from How to Found a Pound can be seen near the end of the film. * Holly recalls the events of Katrina planning to tear down the pound to build condos from How to Found a Pound. * Several lines of dialogue from The Invisible Friend were lifted. Category:Fan made films introducing new characters Category:Fan films Category:Fan fiction Category:What If's